


Klainanigans! Just Dance 2

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always consequences for your actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans! Just Dance 2

When Noah got to Kurt’s, he found both of his little boys on the couch, watching Beauty and the Beast.

Dropping his bag next to the couch, he settled down in between them, “And how long have my little zombies been watching television?” he asked, kissing them both and hitting the pause button on the remote control.

“Not long Daddy,” Kurt said.

Blaine didn’t say anything, cuddling into Noah and avoiding eye contact. Daddy brushed his curls away from his face and watched him suck his thumb.

“Long day angel?” he asked him.

Blaine nodded, “Yeth,” he lisped around his thumb. 

“Thumb out when you’re talking munchkin,” Daddy reminded Blaine.

With a sigh, Blaine stopped sucking his thumb, “Yes,” he mumbled, burying his face against Daddy. He didn’t want to talk about it.

Noah moved away and used two fingers to tip Blaine’s chin up, looking closely at his face, “What’s got you upset?”

Blaine shrugged, “I’m okay. Just tired Daddy.” Early bedtime had to be better than another spanking. It was Friday; they were spending the night at Kurt’s, and everyone else was otherwise occupied. They had all weekend for fun.

“So tired you were crying?” Noah asked skeptically.

Blaine dropped his eyes, picking at a hole in Daddy’s jeans, “It was a bad day,” he finally said. 

“Can you tell me about it?”

Kurt broke in then. Blaine was going to get them caught. “Daddy? Can we go out to eat?”

“Don’t interrupt,” Daddy admonished. “I’m waiting angel. What happened?”

Blaine shrugged, “Just long and hard Daddy.” He forced himself to look up at Daddy. “I’m glad it’s Friday,” he smiled.

“Daddy,” Kurt said insistently, tugging at Noah’s arm. “I said can we go out to eat?”

Noah gave him a surprised look, “And I heard you interrupting our conversation, thank you Kurt. What’s the rule about interrupting?”

Kurt sighed heavily, “Don’t because it’s rude,” he recited.

“That’s right,” Daddy agreed. “What do you say?”

“Sorry for interrupting,” Kurt droned. 

“Thank you,” Daddy told him. “Now, do you have something you need to ask me baby?”

Kurt asked for the third time, “Can we please go out for dinner tonight Daddy?”

“No. Not if Blaine’s feeling tired. Tomorrow, if you both get enough sleep tonight.”

“We don’t have anything to eat here. Finn’s like a human garbage disposal, and nobody went grocery shopping because it was just me this weekend.”

Noah smiled at that, “We’ll have to go grocery shopping.”

“If Blaine’s too tired to go and get dinner, then he’s too tired to grocery shopping Daddy,” Kurt pointed out.

Noah wasn’t thrilled with Kurt’s tone; it seemed a little snotty. But, he had a point. “What do you think we should do then?” he asked, assuming that Kurt wanted to order in.

“Take out?” Kurt offered.

Daddy nodded, “Alright. We have to go grocery shopping tomorrow though.”

As Daddy and Kurt talked about what to order, Blaine tugged on Daddy’s sleeve. “Please, can we order pizza?” he asked, hopeful.

That sounded good to Daddy, “Alright munchkin.”

When Kurt started to protest, Daddy cut him off, “Blaine had a bad day. Tomorrow, you can pick what we eat.”

Kurt huffed, arms crossing over his chest and lip pushing out in a pout. 

Daddy raised an eyebrow, “Check your attitude little boy,” he warned, “Do you need early bedtime with Blaine?”

That got a response. Blaine would have early bedtime, and Kurt would get extra time with just Daddy, “No sir,” Kurt said, uncrossing his arms, “I’m not sleepy.”

“Okay. What would you two like on the pizza?”

After agreeing on an order, Noah made the call. When he got off the phone, he asked, “How long is not long Kurt?”

“What?” Kurt asked.

“How long exactly have you two been watching television today?” Daddy asked patiently.

Kurt shrugged, “We only watched the beginning of this movie Daddy. Can we finish it? Please?”

“You can watch until the pizza gets here, and then it’s TV off for the night baby.”

“Will you play a game with us after dinner then?” Kurt wheedled.

“No,” Daddy told him. “After dinner, it’s time for tired little boys to go to bed. Once Blaine’s in bed, I’ll play with you.”

“I don’t want to go to bed without Kurt,” Blaine complained. “It’s boring.”

Daddy shook his head, “You’re supposed to be sleeping. It’s not entertainment.” It was unusual for Blaine to complain about bed; normally, Kurt would fight and plead for any additional time awake. Blaine never started an argument about sleeping.

“It’s too early,” Blaine whined, frustrated. It wasn’t fair that Kurt would get to stay up and have fun with Daddy without Blaine. Especially because Blaine only said he was tired so Kurt didn’t get in trouble for spanking him.

“Whining little boys are tired little boys,” Daddy explained patiently. “I was thinking that you only needed early bed tonight, but maybe you need to get extra sleep all weekend.”

Blaine’s eyes widened, “No sir.”

Daddy nodded, “We’ll see. You need to show me that one early night is enough.”

“‘K Daddy,” Blaine mumbled, slipping his thumb back into his mouth, and leaning so he could rest his head on Noah’s lap.

“More movie please Daddy,” Kurt said. He wanted to shove Blaine away from Daddy; Blaine was always taking up more than his space when they cuddled together. But Daddy probably thought that little boys who pushed were tired, and Kurt was not tired.

Noah started the movie back up, and they watched in companionable silence until the pizza got there, Daddy playing with Blaine’s hair, his other arm around Kurt. 

After dinner, Blaine successfully campaigned to be allowed to watch the rest of the film before bed. Once the credits rolled, Daddy told them, “It’s bath time for little boys.”

Kurt panicked, “We don’t need baths Daddy. We had showers after gym.”

“And then you had Warblers’ practice, which means dancing. If you don’t argue with me, we can use your bath crayons,” Daddy offered.

“I don’t want a bath,” Kurt said. “And I don’t want a bath ‘specially with Blaine Daddy. It’s too crowded. Blaine wants to take a shower too.”

“Does he?” Noah asked. He’d been working with Kurt on not answering for Blaine. “I think that maybe you need to let Blaine talk to me. And you both need to wash at the same time because once Blaine goes to bed, we can’t do anymore baths.”

“I don’t need a bath Daddy,” Blaine said.

Noah sighed, “Which one of us is the Daddy?” he asked, getting a little irritated; sometimes it seemed like they fought all the time, unless they were banding together against him.

“You are, but we don’t-”

Daddy didn’t let Kurt finish, “I am. And that means I make the rules. And that means baths for both of you. Let’s go. Before I decide that you both need early bed and naps tomorrow.”

Blaine started to get up. “Daddy,” he said, “I’m really really sleepy. Can’t I just go to bed? I’ll take a shower tomorrow.”

“I’ll be fast angel,” Daddy told him, hoisting Blaine onto one hip and holding his hand out for Kurt. He was so focused on Kurt that he didn’t notice Blaine’s wince.

“I don’t want a bath Daddy,” Kurt said, still not standing up.

Daddy was done playing, “Kurt. Elizabeth. Hummel. You are going to go downstairs and let Daddy give you a bath. Or, you’re going to get a spanking and then have a bath. Before I put you to bed with no more cuddles or stories for the night. What would you like to do?”

Kurt stood up slowly, taking Daddy’s hand. They were screwed. He followed Daddy, trying to figure out what to do. He didn’t have a lot of time before they were in the bathroom, and Daddy was running the bath.

Blaine looked at him, panicking, as Daddy started the water and began undressing him. When Kurt didn’t do anything, Blaine started freaking out, “NO BATH!” he yelled at Daddy, breaking away. 

Daddy grabbed his hand and pulled him back, frustrated with them both. Swatting him sharply, he was surprised to see Blaine flinching and crying out. Looking at him closely, Daddy abruptly pulled Blaine’s pants and underwear down and turned him to the side.

“What on EARTH happened here Blaine Anderson?”

Blaine bit his lip, not sure of what to say. When Kurt opened his mouth, Blaine burst out, “I’m sorry for jumping on the couch Daddy but you don’t gotta spank me because Kurt already did and I won’t do it again but I didn’t know it was against the rules,” he said in one breath.

“What?” Daddy said, trying to process that. He did get one piece of information, “Kurt already spanked you?”

“Uh huh,” Blaine nodded frantically, “So I don’t need another spanking Daddy. Really.”

Kurt’s eyes were wide, and he was slowly edging out of the bathroom.

“Because you were jumping on the couch?” Daddy asked.

“Uh huh. But you didn’t say no jumping on the furniture and I was just dancing at first because Kurt was in a bad mood.”

Daddy turned Blaine so he could get a better look. He’d never seen Blaine looking like this before; there were spots on his ass that were going to bruise. 

Giving Kurt a look, Daddy said, “You need to stay in here. Do you want to tell me your side of this?”

Kurt was wringing his hands, “Jumping on the furniture is against the rules Daddy,” he said, his voice high.

“It is,” Daddy agreed, “So is hitting each other.”

Kurt shook his head, “Spanking isn’t hitting Daddy. You said.”

“Please don’t spank me again Daddy,” Blaine whimpered. “I’m really really sorry already. Kurt spanked me lots.”

Daddy cupped Blaine’s face in one hand, “Angel, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not going to spank you again. I’m not thrilled that you lied to me about it, but I can tell that Kurt was thorough.”

“I’m not in more trouble?” Blaine asked his eyes filling with tears of relief.

“No,” Daddy assured him. “You are not in trouble for jumping on the furniture. Are you tired really, or was that a fib?”

Blaine looked down, scuffing his bare toe against the tile, “A fib. I didn’t want another spanking Daddy. My bottom’s sore.”

Noah nodded, “Then I think that a dose of cod liver oil and early bed will be enough of a punishment for you munchkin. Let’s get you both bathed, and we’ll handle it.”

Blaine wasn’t thrilled with the punishment, but it was a lot better than getting another spanking. Daddy undressed them both and helped them into the tub.

He didn’t give them toys, and neither boy asked. They were all thinking. Noah kept their baths short, getting them washed and out so that he could move on. 

Blaine winced and shifted when Daddy ran the towel over his backside, and Noah turned him around so he could get a good look at the damage. It looked even worse than it did before the bath. Giving Kurt a look, Daddy gently finished drying Blaine off.

“I’d like you to go wait for me in the bedroom munchkin,” he told Blaine.

With a nod, Blaine went to the bed. He wanted to get dressed, but Daddy hadn’t told him to. He curled up on his side, pulling the blanket from the foot of the bed to cover him, and he waited patiently for Daddy.

Noah was busy at the moment, getting Kurt out of the bath and drying him off. He was less gentle with Kurt, rubbing briskly. When Kurt complained, he got a smack to the back of his still damp thigh.

“I don’t want to hear it right now Kurt Elizabeth. I am not happy with your behavior.”

Kurt gulped and made himself remain silent. Now he wasn’t going to get to stay up and have fun with Daddy. If he didn’t get sent to bed with Blaine, it would just be so Daddy could spank him.

Daddy finished drying him off. Standing up, he grabbed Kurt’s arms and forced eye contact, “You need to go and wait on the bed with Blaine please.”

Kurt wandered to the bedroom and stood next to the bed. He didn’t want to cuddle with Blaine right now. When Daddy exited the bathroom, he pointed at the bed, “I told you to wait on the bed. Not next to the bed. You need to work on your listening Kurt.”

Kurt sat with a sniffle, and watched Daddy.

“I need you to roll onto your tummy munchkin,” Daddy told Blaine.

Blaine did, even as he begged, “You said no spanks Daddy. Please no more. My bottom hurts.”

“No angel. No more spanking for you tonight. If you take your cod liver oil and go to bed like you’re told. I’m going to put some arnica on you. You’re already bruising.”

Blaine winced, and then gave a tiny whimper of relief as the cool gel was spread across his sore and reddened cheeks.

“I know,” Daddy said sympathetically, “This looks like it hurts.”

“It does Daddy. Lots and lots,” Blaine whispered.

That got a response from Kurt, who huffed and crossed his arms. Blaine knew Daddy was going to punish Kurt; why was he trying to make it worse?

Daddy turned to look at Kurt, “That is enough out of you little boy. In fact, you can go stand in time out until I’m ready for you.”

When Kurt didn’t immediately move, Noah got to his feet and pointed, “Move it now,” he growled. That got the response he was looking for, and Daddy finished what he was doing. Helping Blaine into his pajamas, Noah poured a spoonful of cod liver oil with a sigh.

“Here you go angel,” he said, holding it to Blaine’s lips. 

He drank with a shudder. He hated cod liver oil. Luckily for him, Daddy let him brush his teeth quickly, and then tucked him into bed, handing him Boofus.

“No bedtime story tonight Blaine,” Daddy told him softly, sitting down so he could gently card his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “I need to talk to Kurt. Are you going to close your eyes and go to sleep for me now angel?”

“Yes Daddy,” Blaine mumbled, curling onto his side and sucking his thumb. He hadn’t been tired, but he was now. And he didn’t really want to listen to Kurt get spanked. “Will you put the music on for me Daddy?” he asked.

Noah smiled sympathetically. Blaine hated having to listen to Kurt get into trouble. “I can do that. Do you want lullabies or Disney?”

“Baby Mine. Not the Dumbo one though Daddy. The same one as the lavender song.” 

Noah obligingly put the requested playlist on the iPod and attached it to the speakers. Once the music started filtering out, he called for Kurt.

“You can come out now baby. Let’s get you into pajamas so Blaine can sleep.”

Kurt dragged his feet over to Daddy, holding still as he was put into pajamas. 

“What did you use to spank Blaine?” Daddy asked.

Kurt pointed at the hairbrush with a trembling hand. He knew that Daddy was going to spank him, but he hated the brush. It wasn’t as bad as a switch though.

Daddy grabbed the brush and the cod liver oil, and, holding Kurt’s hand, they walked upstairs. Seating himself on the couch, he pulled Kurt to stand between his knees. 

“What happened today before I got home baby?” He was glad that he had waited. He wasn’t angry anymore, just confused and concerned.

Kurt’s eyes filled up with tears. Daddy sounded so calm, and Kurt had been really bad. And then he’d made it worse by making Blaine lie. With a sob, he forced himself forward, clinging to Daddy.

“Whoa,” Noah murmured, “Sad boy. What happened?” he hugged Kurt, patting his back a little. “Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.”

Kurt shook his head, “I hate Dalton, Daddy. And I hate the Warblers. It’s not like McKinley; the music and the dancing...and I got mad at Blaine because everybody loves him there and you love him because he’s not naughty. But he is Daddy; you just never see it, and that’s not fair. When I telled him ‘Daddy says no jumping on the furniture,’ he said, ‘Daddy’s not here.’ And that’s naughty Daddy. And he wouldn’t listen to me.” He stopped, not sure of how to go on.

Noah nodded at that, feeling a little bit guilty. He recognized that some jealousy was normal in their relationship, but he hadn’t realized how badly Kurt was feeling. Deciding to take things one at a time, he began to respond.

“I’m so sorry that you’re unhappy at Dalton, baby. I know it sucks to leave all of your friends behind, and I know that Dalton is different from McKinley. I do love Blaine, but I love you too. And I know that you’re both naughty, but that doesn’t matter. I love you both, even if you do something naughty. Okay?”

Kurt nodded, still teary. 

Daddy continued once he was sure that Kurt understood, “And Blaine wasn’t listening to you because he doesn’t have to. We’ve talked about not making Blaine do stuff before. If he’s breaking the rules, you need to either ignore him or call me. You do not take matters into your own hands and spank him. You really hurt him today Kurt. He has bruises.”

“I know Daddy,” Kurt whispered. “I didn’t mean to. I was just spanking him, but he kept arguing with me so I figured I was doing it wrong and spanked harder.”

“You understand why I have to spank you for this baby?”

Kurt’s chin wobbled, but he nodded, “I know Daddy.” He docilely allowed Noah to pull his pajama bottoms down and arrange him across his lap, but he couldn’t keep himself from tensing when he felt Daddy’s hand rest on his bottom.

He knew he deserved it, but Kurt was scared. So he asked, “Are you going to give me bruises Daddy? I know I spanked him hard...” He didn’t want Daddy to spank him that hard, but he probably should because Kurt had been so naughty.

Kurt was confused when he felt Daddy pulling him back up to standing and redressing him. Daddy pulled Kurt down into his lap and hugged him.

“I will not ever spank you hard enough to leave bruises,” Daddy said softly. “That’s not okay Kurt. I don’t care how naughty you act. I want you to learn from your spankings, not be afraid of me.”

Kurt sniffled, “I was really naughty, and I really hurt him Daddy.”

“You did,” Noah agreed. “That was bad Kurt, but I’m not going to hurt you because of it.”

“You should,” Kurt whispered, “Blaine telled me not to spank him, and I scared him Daddy. I telled him not to tell you because you’d spank him again, and I kinda knew you wouldn’t. That’s bad Daddy. That’s lying.”

Noah brushed Kurt’s hair away from his forehead and firmly pressed a kiss there. “Who is the Daddy here Kurt Elizabeth?”

“You are.”

“And who decides punishments, hmm? Daddies or little boys?”

“Daddies,” Kurt sighed. “But my tummy’s all twisty Daddy, and I don’t want Blaine to hate me.”

“Well, I know how to fix twisty tummies,” Daddy told him. “I think that a good spanking and a dose of cod liver oil, and you’ll be feeling better. And Blaine won’t hate you baby. You need to apologize to him though.”

Kurt nodded, standing up. “I’m ready,” he said, trying to be brave. 

“Okay baby. Are you sure? Because we can talk more if you’re scared.”

“No. I was naughty; I deserve a spanking.”

“Such a good boy,” Daddy praised, slipping Kurt’s pants back down and pulling him across his knee. “We already talked about why you’re getting spanked, but can you tell Daddy one more time please baby?”

“I hit Blaine and then I lied to him so he would lie to you,” Kurt whispered, tears dripping to the floor.

“Sounds about right,” Daddy agreed, and then he began spanking with his hand.

He did a basic circuit, moving clockwise so he didn’t pay more attention to any part of the bottom in front of him. When Kurt began whimpering and moving, Daddy picked up the hairbrush.

“You are not allowed to hit Blaine. You are not in charge Kurt Elizabeth, and it’s very naughty to try to get Blaine to do what you want. You are responsible for your behavior; that’s it.” 

Having finished that little lecture, Daddy began spanking with the brush. Kurt tried to remain still and quiet, but the hair brush hurt lots. Daddy hadn’t even landed a dozen smacks before Kurt was whining and kicking his legs.

“Sorry Daddy,” he wailed. 

Noah forced himself to keep going. Kurt had already felt guilty when they started, but he needed to prove a point about this. Kurt was altogether too bossy with Blaine, and it was most of what got them both into trouble. Daddy was going to put an end to that habit.

“Stop stop Daddy. Sorry. Please stop,” Kurt sobbed. 

Noah continued, although he was pulling the swings so they were more sound and sting than anything else. He kept going, trying to ignore Kurt’s increasingly frantic pleas for the spanking to end.

When Kurt stopped begging, simply collapsed and sobbing, Daddy was finally able to stop using the brush. Placing one hard hand on Kurt’s bottom, he said, “Are you ever going to hit Blaine again?” he cupped his hand as he lightly swatted, making it sound awful to Kurt’s ears. He was sore, and he couldn’t tell that Daddy was barely spanking.

“NOOOOOOO. Promise,” Kurt cried.

“Are you going to stop telling Blaine what to do?” another light tap to Kurt’s bottom.

“No sir! Nosir!”

Daddy didn’t wait for Kurt to stop crying, helping him to his feet and hugging him tightly. “You’re okay. I know your bottom hurts, but the spanking is all over. You were such a brave boy for Daddy,” he reassured Kurt.

Kurt clung to Daddy, crying hard, and apologizing repeatedly.

“I know. All done. You’re forgiven,” Daddy told him patiently.

When Kurt had stopped crying, he pulled away from Daddy. Fumbling with his pajama pants, he scrubbed at his eyes one last time.

“Cod liver oil,” he said resolutely.

Noah nodded, pouring a spoonful and helping Kurt drink it. “You should not have lied to Blaine, Kurt, and not telling me what happened is the same as lying. Little boys who lie drink cod liver oil. Do you understand?”

Kurt nodded sadly, “Will you tuck me in still Daddy?”

Noah held a sippy cup of water out to Kurt so he could try to rinse his mouth. “I will,” he said. “You know that I always do.”

“But I was naughty, and Blaine’s sleeping now Daddy. It’s okay if I have to go to bed by myself so we don’t wake him up.”

Daddy hugged Kurt at that, “The punishment is over Kurt,” he reassured him. “You were naughty, and you got punished. You’ll apologize to Blaine tomorrow, and then we won’t talk about it again.”

Kurt sniffled and nodded, comforted by the idea that he wasn’t so bad that Daddy would refuse to tuck him in.

“Shall we cuddle for a little while baby?” Daddy asked.

“Isn’t it bedtime?”

Daddy helped Kurt to settle onto his lap, trying to be mindful of Kurt’s bottom. “Are you sleepy?” he asked.

“Not really, but Blaine got sent to bed early.”

“You know what I think?” Daddy asked, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head.

“I think that maybe we need to have some special just Daddy and Kurt cuddles for a little bit. Because I think I haven’t been spending enough time with you.”

Kurt shook his head again, “That’s not fair to Blaine. He likes cuddling too, and I was mean to him.”

“Blaine is sleeping,” Daddy explained quietly, rubbing Kurt’s back in the pattern that always made him relax into Daddy. “You don’t need to worry about him; that’s my job. All I need you to decide is whether you want to stay up with Daddy right now or not.”

“Stay up,” Kurt admitted shyly. 

“Shall we cuddle or do you want to play?”

“Will you read to me Daddy?”

Noah kissed him again, “Of course. But not the book we’re reading with Blaine.”

“K,” Kurt shifted to get off of Daddy’s lap. Going to his bookbag, he pulled out his Kindle. “Will you read Mary Poppins Daddy?” he asked, offering it to Daddy.

Daddy nodded, helping Kurt to climb onto his lap. They read until Kurt fell asleep.


End file.
